Recently there have been attempted various techniques for utilizing blood obtained by copious bleeding during an operation. These techniques include filtration through a filter membrane, adsorption with a resin, centrifugation and fractionation.
However, there remain a number of problems to be solved in these techniques, for example, the need of an expensive device and/or a complicated procedure and the acceleration of bleeding with the use of a large amount of an anticoagulant.